things_that_are_re_grafandomcom-20200214-history
Beans
The History of Gµatavias Beans In Gµatava Beans are considered wholey. The Ancient Ook Tribe worshiped Beans, it is said that when FLUMP (See his page.) was created, his Gµa was too much and some of it split off making the Beans of Gµatavia. Also, after the Ook Tribes era, when Gµatavia was united by The Duke, (See his page for info on him.) he made Beans even more holy. During the Dukes death he said a few inspirational words to his closest friend, they were: "Many Cheeses many Beans, many Cheeses many Beans." After this wonderful sad event many Gµavatan citizens eat beans and rejoiced in the name of their leader The Duke. Gµavatan Beans In Gµatavia beans are more of a fruit than a seed, they vary from fruits, to seeds, to Fungus, Gµavatan beans are very different that the normal worlds beans. In Gµatavia it is considered a horrible offense to take beans and plant them in another country, and that is why there is very high security around the farms, and also why there are many different classes. In Gµatavia the beans can either be class A: _____. Class B:______. Class C:______. Class D:_______. and, the top secret, illegal to posses, class E Beans. The Gµavatan Bean Chart The seven Gµatavian Beans 1. The Gµatavian Bean: The Gµatavian bean is the basic bean of Gµatavia. 2. The Flugenberg Bean: This is a very interesting bean, found in the land of Flugenberg, it is tangy and rather crunchy. 3. The Dogenbut Bean: The Dogenbut Beans were found growing in the peaks of the Gµatavian alps, they are Spongey and slightly sweet. 4. The Bundmor Bean: The Bundmor Beans were found growing in the lush fields of Bundmor, they are pores and plain, with a long sour aftertaste. 5. The Vorgouren Bean: These Beans were found growing near native grasses, they are Crumbly and sour. 6. The Upsone Bean: They were found in Upsone, they are chewy with an indescribable taste. 7. The Dereepe Bean: Rare even in Dereepe where it's most abundant, this bean is harder than a coconut, yet delicious to everyone. The common class A Beans A1. The wood Bean: Found throughout Gµatavia, these Beans are often used as spice Beans, they're disgusting, when eaten alone these beans are heavily seasoned to make their taste bearable. A2. The classic Breakfast bean: Predominantly grown in Bundmor, this bean tastes vaguely of eggs. A3. The Marsh Bean: Grown in the capitol near the marshes of Lake Gµatavia, these beans have a taste similar to breakfast sausage. A4. The field bean: The prime export of Bundmor, it tastes like Smokey grass and is used for seasoning. A5. The gelatnis bean: This strange bean is found in very close proximity to the marsh beans, they feel like Jell-O, and taste like it too. A6. The sun bean: Growing in lush sunbathed fields, this bean is spicy and is a good start to the day. The Interesting class B beans B1. The dwarf fuzz bean: It grows only in Vorgouren, these small beans are commonly used as vitamins, they are sour and peachy. B2. The spiny bean: Grown in dereepe, the inside of this bean is extremely sweet and is sucked out, spiny shell must be removed before eating. B3. The white shell bean: Found around lake Gµatavia, these beans are soft, buttery, and a bit salty. B4. The white stone bean: Grown in dogenbut, these beans are hard, crunchy, and a major ingredient to Gµatavian trail mix. B5. The mountain bean: Found in the Gµatavian alps, this bean was first mistaken for a Dogenbut bean, this bean is crunchy and bitter. B6. The Gµatavian Rattle Bean: Found in the Capitol, these beans were made into rattles of the Ook tribe, these beans have salty shells with a brittle nutty inside. B7. The brown seed bean: Grown in flugenberg, this bean is full of nutrients, and is a key ingredient to fertilizer, it is plain, with a very flavorful aftertaste. The strange class C beans C1. The chameleon bean: Found thought Gµatavia, depending where it was grown the color and flavor is different, the most common taste is sweet sour and crunchy. C2. The Yellow tooth bean: Found in Upsone, this bean is extremely sweet and crunchy, however, it is extremely bad for the teeth. (Hence the name.) C3. The Gµatavian Water bean: Found in bodies of water throughout Gµatavia, this bean is chewy, and fishy, as well as creamy. C4. The Gµatavian sweet bean: Located in Upsone, this bean is incredibly sweet, some say too sweet, it is also very chewy. C5. The stink bean: Grown in dogenbut this bean has become a delicacy, restaurants that serve this bean are required by law to have noes plugs, it has a pungent taste that matches its flavor. C6. The Gµatavain winter bean: Found mostly in Flugenberg, these beans are grown in the winter, use as mint flavoring, these beans are cold powdery and minty. C7. The glass bean: Grown in Flugenberg this bean is clear, it is full with sour liquid, and is brittle on the outside. The exquisite Class D beans D1. The big blue bean: